The Freaking Halloween Kiss
by 3mee
Summary: This is for PercyJacksonLover14's contest. They both were invited to the party, but they would never have imagined that the party would give them "The creeps". Pepperony of course. Rated T because Tony and Pepper threatened to kill me if I wouldn't rate it as T.


**Hey guys. Okay, I should get a chance to explain myself before you kill me for not updating. First reason is exams. Second reason is no wifi. And the third reason is the Principal of my school. That's it; I have no more to say. Here is a one-shot for PercyJacksonLover14's Halloween contest. This story is set after the series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish, I wish I could say... But for today, it is HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (In advance if it's not Halloween as yet.)**

* * *

Finally, after a long wait, it was Halloween again. It was great fun for everybody, including Pepper.

Pepper was invited for a huge costume party this Halloween, and not once in a thousand years was she going to miss this party.

The party was held at 8 pm at the spooky house on the 6th street. The house was bought by some popular rich guy named Ren at Pepper's school. And on this occasion, he decided to have some fun, so he threw a huge party. All the rich and popular guys and girls at school were invited, including some other friends who weren't from school. She had pleaded her father to go, and surprisingly, he said yes instantly. Tony was invited too.

But Pepper didn't care about that anyways, because there was some stupid enemy attacking the other side of town. And that meant Ironman was needed to save the people, and Tony couldn't come to the party. He had promised her that he'd come no matter what. But for superheroes, first priority is always the people. And the last priority was, is and will always be their girlfriends.

So here she was, getting ready for the party. She wore a costume of a cut feral cat with orange fur. She pretty much looked like the cute female version of Garfield. There were brown stripes on the orange fur, and she wore a matching hair band with two orange cat ears. She wore artificial nails which were about three centimeters long and were white colored.

She looked at her watch. 7:45 pm. It was time for her to go. Her father had gone for a mission, so she was all alone at home. She picked up her keys, walked out of the door and locked it. She headed for the 6th street. Earlier, Tony had planned to pick her up so that they could head to the party together. But then again things can always get worse at any unexpected time for a superhero. Not to mention the situations for their girlfriends.

Finally she reached there. She took a deep breath. She opened the door and entered inside. She entered the hall room. In the far end of the hall room was a wooden staircase which was linked to the upper floor. Right in front, was a dance floor, with disco lights flashing all around. Beside the floor were couches of deep red color. Then there was a wooden door which linked the house to a lawn. Pepper opened the door and stepped outside. Over there, there was a bar counter where there were bottles of colorful drinks and there was a strong scent of alcohol; and there were a few benches over the lush green grass.

She had reached there early, so nobody had arrived till then. The host of the party; Ren was talking to the DJ.

She decided to sit outside and catch some fresh air as well. She walked to the benches and sat on one. She breathed in the fresh air.

"Hi." A boy spoke up, startling Pepper. He literally popped out of nowhere! He clearly wasn't there when she entered. He looked like he was about 17, and he wore a black hoodie, with black jeans and a black mask hiding his face, but revealing his electric blue eyes. He wore some gloves, on which was a sharp knife like thing pointing out; it looked sharp, but was blunt. So to conclude, he looked like a shadow to Pepper.

"Uh... Hi?" Pepper said. He looked like Tony, but too bad he couldn't be Tony.

"Didn't recognize me?" The boy replied to Pepper's confusion.

"Nope. Were you invited from the school?" Pepper asked, trying to remember such a person, but her efforts were in vain. He just chuckled.

"Surprise surprise!" He said as he pulled down his hoodie. It was Tony.

"TONY!" Pepper squealed, almost squeezing him into a deathly hug. She calmed down a little and blushed. Tony just smirked.

"Hey Tony, what are you supposed to be?" Pepper asked, pointing at him.

"I'm that character from that video game 'Assassin's Creed'. I look like that, right?" He asked looking at his costume.

"You look nice, and that is what matters." Pepper said.

Tony blushed a little, but it was dark, so Pepper didn't notice the blush. There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

"Hey is nobody coming or what?" Tony said. As soon as he said that, the lights switched off. There was a power cut. Pepper caught Tony's hand in fear. Tony giggled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." He said.

"Oh, whatever. Did you get your phone? I forgot mine at home." Pepper said. Tony searched for his phone in his pocket.

"I had it with me in my pocket! I don't have it right now; I don't know where I lost it." Tony said, puzzled.

"Come on let's go inside. I saw Ren talking to the DJ. Maybe he could give us a torch or something." Pepper suggested.

"Fine with me. Are you going to hold my hand the whole time?" Tony asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Pepper said as she gave a death glare to Tony. Tony let her hold his hand.

They entered inside. Pepper was literally shaking and Tony could feel it. The layout of the room had changed. It was different earlier. Pepper wondered how much time had she spent outside with Tony.

"Too bad, I can't see anyone here." Tony said. Pepper felt something on her shoulder. She turned to look and let out a shrill scream. Even Tony got startled.

"What is it Pepper?" Tony asked urgently. He looked at Pepper's shoulder. There was a big dead cockroach on the shoulder. Tony gulped and removed the dead cockroach.

"This is getting creepier by the second. I wanna go home Tony!" Pepper sobbed. Tony tried twisting the door knob of the main door. It was locked.

"It is locked. We're stuck." Tony said. Pepper's heartbeat went wild. She was going into panic mode.

"We should check in the rooms upstairs. Ren might be over there." Tony suggested. Though he tried to act tough; inside himself, he was as scared as Pepper. They walked up the wooden stairs. With every step a creaking sound came. Finally, they reached upstairs. It was even creepier up there.

There was a long passage with two doors on the left wall, and one door one the right wall. In the end of the passage was a window. It had curtains that were torn into rags. The window glass and the ceiling had cracks. The carpet on the floor was dusty. There were spider webs in the corners.

"Let's check inside the rooms." Tony said as Pepper nodded in agreement. She was literally hanging onto Tony as though her life depended on it.

Tony twisted the knob of the door on the left wall. It was locked. Then he twisted the knob of the first door on the right wall. It was locked, just like the other door. Finally, he twisted the knob of the last door left. Pepper was hoping for it to open, or else they would be standing there all by themselves in that creepy passage. Fortunately, it opened.

There was a bed in the middle of the room. On the ceilings were fancy lights whose charm was lost because of the power cut. There were no windows in the room. There was a cupboard in one corner of the room.

"B-Bed..." Pepper stammered. Tony helped her to the bed and they both sat down.

"I-I'm scared, T-Tony." Pepper said. She was still hugging one half of Tony. Even in the dark, Tony could see that Pepper had turned deathly pale.

"It's okay," Tony comforted. His head just wasn't working when he needed it the most. He hated himself for this.

"You trust me, right?" Tony asked. Pepper slowly nodded her head.

Tony didn't know why he did it; whether he did it on purpose, or it was a mere subconscious action. But he did it. For Pepper. For himself. He pressed his lips against hers and she wasn't expecting it. But slowly she returned it. It was at that moment when they realized that their life wouldn't end then and there. They had each other, always.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the corner where the cupboard was. Both of them broke up and looked at that corner.

"OMG! They actually did it! I thought they'd never do it!" A girl squealed from the same corner.

"Yeah, I know, right? Anyways, I won the bet! Where are my 50 bucks?" A boy said which was followed by a sigh from the girl.

"Who's there?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me switch on the lights." The boy said. There were some clicking noises and the lights switched on.

Pepper and Tony looked at them dumbfounded. It was Ren, Cindy and Rhodey! Rhodey had a camera in his hand, and he was smiling evilly.

Cindy was Ren's girlfriend. She had a video camera in her hand. She smiled too. Ren put an arm around Cindy and smirked.

"YOU WERE WITH US THE WHOLE TIME, RHODEY?!" Tony shouted.

"Yes." Rhodey said coolly.

"And?" Pepper asked.

"I took a snapshot of you two kissing. Cindy shot the video of you two from when the lights went of till the last part." Rhodey smirked.

"Here's your phone, Tony. I had pulled it out of your pocket while you were sitting and talking." Ren said as he returned Tony's phone.

"Wait a minute... This was all made up? I can't believe you guys!" Tony said

"Well, look on the bright side! I won the bet anyways," Ren said. Cindy took out here wallet from her pocket. She opened it and paid for the bet which she lost against Ren.

"And the main part here, you two finally kissed!" Cindy said.

"I am gonna kill you people for this!" Pepper said, turning back to her normal self.

"But before you can kill us for this, we should enjoy the party." Ren said.

"Nobody is here for the party." Tony said, frowning.

"Of course they are! They were invited an hour after you two. I told my twin sister Lindy to stand outside to keep the people outside the house until we signal her to let them in." Cindy said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Rhodey said.

* * *

**Whoa, this is massive. I mean 2,005 words? I guess I'm breaking my record of the longest chapter. Seriously, I've never written something as big as this before! 5 pages of Microsoft Word!**

**_Funfact:_**** I got my first romantic novel today! Really! I'm gonna keep this so safely. I've bought so many books till now, but I hadn't got a single romantic novel till today! (Today refers to 1st November, 2013.)**

**I love you guys a lot! I'm hoping to publish the next chapter of "IM:AA Truth or Dare?" by the end of November. Yeah, I know that's a long time. I'm having a vacation for a festival which is celebrated here in India. It is known as Diwali. So, Happy Diwali! (I don't know how many know about it, but I'm wishing it to everyone anyways.) And sadly for you guys, though it is a vacation, I can't sit on my laptop all the time because the internet has become slow. So bye till next time!**


End file.
